


Three Choices

by Slone_Karu



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Master/Slave, Reluctant, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slone_Karu/pseuds/Slone_Karu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir has had Agron in his arms and his bed but he knows a slave forced will not return his feelings. Nasir knows that to love someone is to set them free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, yada, yada, yada. Steven DeKnight rules. Starz owns. No pennies being made.

 

 

Nasir sighed at the gentle sound of bare feet on the floor, he knew he was coming, after all he called for him but he needed more time. Agron coming into view was a beautiful sight, as it was every time. His long legs encased in only the thin cotton pants, his bare chest perfectly formed, the smile and dimples. He didn't smile often enough but then Nasir figured someone that was a slave probably wouldn't.

“Remove the pants.”

Agron complied as he always had, without protest, slowly and sensually. Nasirs body heated up and his heart beat faster. Nasir shifted in his seat to give his growing erection more room. He needed to remember this moment, a lasting memory for soon that might be all he would have.

“Take me in your mouth.”

Again Agron complied, stepping forward the muscles in his body rolling beneath pale flesh before dropping to his knees and spreading Nasirs legs apart. There is was, that naughty grin before Agrons hands moved up from Nasirs knees higher to his thighs and gripping the fabric of his robe pulling it apart to reveal heated flesh. Nasir fought to keep his eyes open as the wet warmth of Agrons mouth encased him. He could no longer see the beautiful green but his hands ran through soft chestnut hair. It was wrong making him do this but it felt so good, it made him ache with a slow burn.

Pulling on the hair in his fingers caused the man on his knees to tilt his head, “Go on, get on the bed.”

Agron frowned but rose up, turned and walked towards the bed. Watching him from behind was a as much of a pleasure as it was to see the front. Nasir licked his lips and followed untying the robe and letting it fall to the floor. Nasir paused for but a moment as guilt flooded him.

Climbing on the bed Nasir pushed the pillows away and crawled to the warm body that awaited him. Leaning down Nasir gently pressed his lips to the prone man beneath him, it wasn't something they did often. It was too intimate and he always wished it was Agron that started it, wished it was what Agron wanted. Pulling away he stared into green eyes, “Take me, slow and hard.”

Agron nodded short and sharp before grabbing Nasir by the shoulders and rolling him to his back pressing him into the mattress. Nasir couldn't hold in the gasp at the move or the sigh once Agrons lips moved over his neck, his chest and clever fingers danced around his opening.

Nasir relaxed and lost himself in warm touches and wet lips. As Agron breached him Nasir dug his nails into the soft flesh of Agrons back leaving red welts across perfect skin. His panting grew louder as the sound of slapping skin intensified and Nasir felt great pleasure as he found his end at the same time as the man above him.

 

**~~~**

 

Nasir awoke wrapped in sheets but not the arms he wished, turning he found Agron dutifully next to him. Avoiding his eyes Nasir rolled over and wrapped himself around the taller man like he wished he'd been when he had woken up. Burying his face in Agrons chest and wrapping his leg over a hip Nasir stroked his hand across the flat stomach beneath it and for a moment brushed through wiry pubic hair before moving up again.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes Nasir prepared himself for what he wanted to say, his reasoning for calling Agron to him last night.

“I'm going to give you three choices, I'm returning your life and your future back into your hands.”

The body beneath him tensed, Nasir felt it not just under his hand but his whole body from head to toe. Agron didn't know what was coming and feared the worse although he would never admit it. Tears gathered in Nasirs eyes and as hard as he tried not to allow them they escaped on to Agrons chest as he verbalised his thoughts.

“I was a child when you where brought here those many years ago, I didn't understand the true ways of the world, how it worked and how what was happening to you was wrong. I saw my father as just that, my father. Not a man who took people, who enslaved people. It was just the way it had always been. When you, your brother and those other men were brought before me and I was told I could have a choice of one I thought you were their by your own will. You were so beautiful then, even more so now. There was no choice for me, it was you above all others. Now my father is dead I'm going to change things, change it all one day at a time. I'm going to start with you.”

Reaching up Nasir wiped away what tears he could, he didn't want Agron to see them. Agron of course knew he was crying but it was one thing for him to feel it and another to actually see them on his face. Nasir wanted to remain strong and get through this, he needed to keep faith, have hope.

“So I better give you the choices. First choice, if you have no where to go you can stay here, work where you wish. I'll give you money for your work, you can come and go as you please once your work is done. I won't expect you in my bed.”

Nasir paused as Agrons breathing became faster and the stomach beneath his hand twitched. Taking another deep breath Nasir continued.

“Choice two. You take Duro and leave.” Nasir felt Agron stop breathing altogether before he released it. The air crackled with excitement and anticipation, Nasir just knew this would be the choice he took and he felt his heart breaking. “I won't stop you, you can take a horse each, go home and return to your old life.”

Nasir didn't think choice three would even be really heard now Agron had been offered his freedom as well as his brothers but he needed to say it, give Agron a hint that their time together meant more to him than what the outside world saw, a master and slave. Perhaps knowing he was loved would easy the pain of being used so badly.

“Choice three. You stay here with me, you'll want for nothing. I would be yours to command as much as you would be mine. I would not need to call you to my bed because you would be here already. I want you to be here by my side.”

When Nasir felt no loving hand against his back or in his hair he knew the choice had been made and it wasn't him. Sitting up and moving away from the older man Nasir wrapped himself in sheets that but a moment ago were warm now felt like ice. The dip of the bed indicated Agron leaving it and Nasir pulled the sheets tighter. He waited for Agron to leave the room but froze at the sound of the other mans voice.

“My brother, he won't leave without Diona the kitchen girl.” Nasir nodded his head, he'd seen the connection between the two slaves. Wished it for himself.

“Then take her, take 3 horses and start a new life. Send in the guard outside and I'll give him instructions to let you all leave.”

Finally Nasir let his tears fall freely as the door behind him swiftly closed and the suns morning rays hit his face.

 


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir has had Agron in his arms and his bed but he knows a slave forced will not return his feelings. Nasir knows that to love someone is to set them free.

Agron sat and watched his brother cradle his new born daughter, Diona resting by his side as friends and family congratulated them. Duro looked up and smiled at him before heading his way, Agron found his arms soon filled with his niece. It was a strange feeling to love someone so much and for a moment his thoughts drifted to dark skin and even darker eyes. Pushing them to the side he concentrated on the small bundle.

“You miss him.”

Agron paused in the gentle rocking motion of his arms. He looked up and stared in to Duros eyes not bothering to pretend he didn't know of who Duro spoke.

“Duro that is the stupidest thing you have ever said and since I'm your big brother I heard a lot of stupid things over these many years.” Duro chuckled.

“That man owned us, he used me over and over again. He made us slaves.” Duro let his smile fade and reached forward to grasp his brothers shoulder.

“No, his father made us slaves. His father took us. Nasir, he was a boy and he made a childish mistake with you but he tried to put it right best he could. Nothing he can do will ever make it right but he tried and my daughter would never be here is it wasn't for him.”

Agron felt his brother squeeze his shoulder through the thin cloth that now covered him, a luxury that still felt strange after so many years of not wearing a shirt, then the child was gone from his arms.

“Perhaps it's time to revisit old grounds Agron and lay to rest what haunts you. It's been almost 2 years and you are still lost in the past. Life will never continue for you until you do.”

As Duro walked away Agron could help but feel for the first time the younger of the two, clearly fatherhood suited Duro.

 

**~~~**

 

Agron pulled the shroud closer around his face, he didn't know how the city had changed since he'd left with Duro and Diona. If things had remained the same he didn't want to be recognised, the fear of being enslaved again was high but Duro had been right, he needed to do this and face the man that would not allow him to move forward with his life.

His palms sweated and his heart beat so loud he was sure that those around could hear it but no one stopped to stare. With adrenaline running through his system he made his way to the great hall but instead of heading to the main door he turned and walked through tight alleys and to the kitchen. The wooden door was ajar and he could feel the warm air of cooking stoves sweep over his skin causing him to shiver. It was too easy to pass through the kitchen unnoticed and into the main building but once inside there were guards he needed to avoid. Removing his sandals, pack and shroud he hid them in an alcove close to the kitchen and proceeded to sneak between doorways and curtains.

Approaching the bedroom he once visited so often Agron struggled to calm his beating heart, pressing his back against the cool wall he breathed deep his nostrils flaring. It was time.

He heard the childs laughter first, a baby really. Then that voice, the one that had commanded him for so long on the balcony. Drawing closer he watched through curtains that gently blew in the breeze as Nasir held a child by the hands encouraging him to walk. A smile graced Agrons lips as he took in Nasirs appearance. The way he had filled out in the face, no longer a boy but a man and his hair had gotten longer now just past his shoulders, one side braided up in an intricate plait.

Watching the man like this Agron could admit he had missed him, the taste of his skin, the way he always seemed so enamoured when Agron had walked in the room. The conversations they had about Agrons homeland and the trouble he got into as a boy. It was difficult to admit that a part of him truly loved the innocent boy that Nasir had been before he learned the truth of his fathers doings.

Stepping forward Agron held the curtain ready to part it and reveal himself but paused when a woman he knew moved forward from the other side of the balcony. She bent and placed a kiss on Nasirs head then she picked up the child. Chadara, Agron remembered had been a maid in the hall. To hear her refer to herself as mother and Nasir father pierced his heart.

A stab of jealousy soared through Agron and he tried to contain it but his temper that had been allowed to roam free once he had returned home ripped loose. With a snarl he stepped through the curtain and was satisfied in the paling of Nasirs face a he dropped the cup he held. Out of the corner of his eye Agron saw Chadara turn to protect her child.

“Do not worry, I do not come to hurt the child or yourself. Leave and do not summon the guard.”

Nasir nodded and confirmed, “It will be fine Chadara. Do as he says, leave and do not summon the guard we must speak.”

Chadara quickly left with the child and Agron turned on Nasir. He felt the anger and heat run through his body.

“You replaced me quickly did you not? The child appears to be of an age where it must have been conceived shortly after I left?”

When Nasir did not reply Agrons anger grew, “Answer me! Was it soon after I left?”

“Yes, only a few months.”

Agron watched as the mans shoulders slumped but rage had taken hold and in one large stride he stood before Nasir his hands painfully grabbing at the other mans arms, he was sure to leave bruises and he didn't care. When the smaller man didn't fight back it only fuelled the anger and he shook Nasir before letting go.

Picking up the remaining cup on the nearby table Agron threw it soon satisfied with the breaking sound and turned to find Nasir rubbing his hands over the aching flesh of his arms.

“You asked me to stay by your side but replace me so easily?”

“No,” Nasir yelled, “I did not replace you, I merely sort a bandage to cover my hurt and to gain an heir. Khalil was born of my love for you. Without thoughts of you I would never have been able to have Khalil no matter how willing Chadara was.”

“And you now have a wife and child.”

“No, I have a child. Chadara is no wife of mine, she merely elevates herself from once being a slave to mother of my heir. We do not share space as you and I once did.”

At Nasirs explanation Agron calmed but was shocked to find tears upon his face.

“You do not know how a war rages within me. I should hate you for the life you and your father made me live and yet I think of you with fondness often. Even these many years later I ache to touch you, to take you as I always wanted to but held back for fear of you seeing the truth and holding more power over me.”

He heard the wisp of fabric a Nasir moved forward and arms embraced him, a face pressed to his chest. Agron held himself solid for but a moment before raising his arms to encircle the man before him and he listened to the muffled words that were spoken as warm breath caressed his skin.

“I am sorry for what I did, for what my father did. I wish I had been born to a different family and we had met as equals from the start but that was not our destiny.”

Agrons hand cupped the back of Nasirs head and pressed his face more solidly into his chest to stop the words. They hurt, made his heart ache and his stomach churn with nervousness. He could hear the truth in them and the pain that Nasir held. The pain that Nasir revealed on that night as Agron left the boy wrapped in a sheet upon his bed asking him to stay but he was too angry to hear and feel.

Releasing the shorter man Agron turned towards the balcony edge and looked out into the city that teamed with life, the feel of the place was certainly different.

“I'm going to give you three choices, I'm returning your life and your future back into your hands.”

Agron froze as the words from years ago were repeated. His finger nails dug into the stone of the balcony under them. His voice, his breath and his will to move robbed.

“One. Leave and never come back. I could not take another day seeing you here and not in my arms.”

When Nasir did not continue Agron broke his silence, “Two?”

“Kill me.” Agron span around and faced Nasir a lump in his throat. “You have so much anger towards me perhaps it's best if you end the cause.”

Agron shook his head and took in Nasirs resolve.

“Three. Stay here with me, you'll want for nothing. I would be yours to command as much as you would be mine.”

Agron felt winded, those words from years ago. Nasir was giving him another chance to stay and Agron felt pride as his little man once again took a chance to express his wants, his desires.

“My son would be our son, my city our city.”

Agron found himself moving, if Nasir could say the words out loud the least Agron could do was give him an answer. Taking large strides forward he grasped Nasirs face in his hands drawing him forward and brought his own lips crashing down. It was messy and Agron felt his teeth clash with Nasirs but it was real and the sharp tang on blood on his lips only spurred him on. Nasir parted for him under the assault and whimpered slightly.

As Agron drew back for breath he realised it was the only kiss they had shared as equals, the only kiss he had initiated and as he looked into Nasirs eyes he could only feel a sense of peace wash over him, his choice had been made.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did it yeahy! Fan fic story is complete so here I go tentatively sticking my toes into the Nagron writing world.


End file.
